tsubasa_to_hotarufandomcom-20200213-history
Aki Hidaka
Also called as Akkey. Aki is the male protagonist of Tsubasa To Hotaru. He saved Sonakawa when she fainted at the train station on Spring. He then met Sonakawa being the temporary manager of Towa High's boys basketball ball team. He saved Sonakawa again when Sonakawa was about to be hit by a ball during basketball practice. And then he kept staring at Sonakawa until Karasuma and Toba came. (refer to Chapter 01) He is a big eater. Anything but food is good for him. Well, the does hate cucumbers but he still ate it when Sonokawa put it in the sandwich they were eating at the beach with Toba and Ooshima. He takes the same train as Sonokawa does so they often went home together. On Chapter 04, During the group study, he was asked to buy snacks for the gang. While walking towards the supermarket he stopped to play basketball at the park. to addiction. And there was a ball there, Aki couldn't stop himself (╥﹏╥). (Chapter 04 Akkey to Sonokawa- Best Line) “And I'm bribing you. You saw me being lazy and procrastinating. Today was supposed to be the basketball guys, but some girls I don't know came. Turns out Kawada (a senior at the basketball team) invited them. I get a little anxious at these kinds of situations and I couldn't calm down. If it was Sonokawa there'd be no problem. " (you'll get it if you'll read/watch the manga/anime) After saying that Sonokawa was trying to forget that she was a girl but since Akkey was a protagonist, he really didn't get it. And said: “I feel like you're even more of a girl today” with that Sonokawa blushed. After seeing Sonokawa turn so red, Akkey himself was blushing. was as cute as heaven ≥﹏≤ Chapter 05 Yes! The summer training camp started!! During the second day, Akkey was jogging when Sonokawa shouted at him. “AKKEY!” and then Akkey stoped and has a little chit chat! In the evening, Akkey, Toba, Karasuma and Sonokawa, went out the camp and went to see the fireflies. When they were going back to camp, Toba and Karasuma decided to race back and let Akkey and Sonokawa walk to camp alone While heading to camp, they stumbled across the coach so they hid behind a tree. After Sonokawa made a noise the coach tried to approach them but thought it was a cat because of Sonokawa's cat noises. After that, Akkey laughed at Sonokawa. Also Akkey owns a cat named Meru! And in Chapter 05, Akkey and Sonokawa exchanged numbers! Akkey asked Sonokawa! (✖﹏✖) During the game, Akkey's team wasn't able to win. Star Player's Spot was on the stake too Chapter 05 best Line: Akkey to Sonokawa “I'll definitely win next time! Considering even the manager says I'll win” Chapter 06: Aki, Toba, Karasuma and Sonokawa went to the summer festival. After some time, Aki and Ooshima met. Aki, Ooshima and Karasuma were from the same Junior High. Along with Aki's junior high basketball teammates, Sonokawa and Toba was out of place. After some chatter, Sonokawa wanted to thow her cup away so she left.. After a while, Akkey followed her! ♡ And when they saw some children playing yoyo tsuru, they also wanted to play. After playing, when they decided to head back, Sonokawa almost confessed her feelings for Aki. (๑و•̀ω•́)و Chapter 07-08 Towa High and Shunie High practice watch was held. Ooshima's Team Vs. Sonokawa's Team! In the end the score was 65 to 59, Towa as 65, making them the winner! ♪ ♬ ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ ♬ ♪ Chapter 09 A victory party was held. But the senpais of the Shunie High asked for a 3v3 rematch to end all matches. Towa's player: Toba, Karasuma and Akkey! And the referees are Ooshima and Sonokawa. But at the date of the rematch, Sonokawa fell ill so she couldn't come. After the game Toba, Karasuma and Aki decided to visit Sonokawa but Ooshima fell ill (or so they thought, except for Toba) Aki walked Ooshima home since there place were near by each other. But before arriving, Ooshima confessed her feelings for Aki. Chapter 10 Aki didn't give Ooshima an answer but Ooshima said that Aki should just give some time to think about the answer. After that, Ooshima changed her haistyle and has gone to super determined mode! Sonokawa decided to invite Toba, Karasuma and Akkey to go to the beach, but Karasuma declined because his parents found out that he hasn't been doing his homework. While heading to the beach, they stumbled across Ooshima and Sonokawa decided to invite her. only came, maybe because of the FOOD In the beach, they all ate Sonokawa's bento. �� While talking about talents, Ooshima said she'll try to learn how to cook and said she doesn't have any talent! But Toba said she has a talent: “You know that, pretending to be sick or whatever” with that the mode was completely ruined. Akkey then invited Ooshima to talk in private! When they were finally far enough from Sonokawa and Toba, Akkey gave his answer. "Ooshima and I are just friends" rejected! Appearance He has black hair and brown eyes. Personality Aki is a quiet, taciturn, calm, young man. He is kind and gentle. He is quite fond of food, he eats a lot, and he eats very fast. Relationships Tsubasa Sonokawa Trivia * Birthday: November 03 * Zodiac Sign: Scorpio * Blood Type: Type O * Height: 170 cm * Weight: 65 kg * Best subjects: Japanese Language * Favorite Food: Watermelon, Takikomi Gohan * Strength in Basketball: Long shot from a distance Category:Characters Category:Trivia